


If my indifference doesn't defeat you

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Big Brothers, Brotherhood, M/M, Relationship Problems, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU, Sasuke/Suigetsu con accenni Kisame/Itachi] <br/>Sasuke era il tipo da rimanere sdraiato per ore su uno dei suoi ricchi divani ad ascoltare musica classica, o infilare il naso in uno di quegli enormi tomi sull’economia che popolavano la sua fredda casa.<br/>Ed era tipo da farlo senza passione, solo con un vago interesse, solo perché aveva deciso che era a quello che avrebbe dato la propria attenzione, per quel pomeriggio.<br/>Suigetsu se lo ricordava anche da ragazzino, e storgeva il naso alla vista di cos’era diventato, a cos’aveva deciso di prestare attenzione – in fin dei conti, storgeva in naso anche a quello che Sasuke Uchiha era sempre stato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If my indifference doesn't defeat you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oducchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/gifts).



> **Alla mia Odu, in ritardo perché sono un disastro (___^___). Alla Odu che è una persona fantastica, capace di tirarti su persino quando ti trovi in ospedale a pensare al sangue masticato. Alla Odu che adora (giustamente!) Suigetsu, e per la quale dovevo assolutamente scribacchiare qualcosa su di lui e quello stronzetto di Sasuke!**  
>  **Alla Odu che compie dei bellissimi Ventidue anni, che è ironica, sarcastica, bravissima a scrivere e a cui piacciono le immagini di alcuni omaccioni mezzi nudi. Magari personaggi dei fumetti ( _fumetti_** **, mi raccomando) della Marvel, magari sempre il suddetto Suigetsu.**  
>  **Buon compleanno.**  
>     
> La storia è un’AU, e i personaggi temo d’averli fatti OOC. Un po’ tutti, sì. Suigetsu/Sasuke con accenni Kisame/Itachi. Non riesco davvero a spiegarmela. È nata di sua volontà e non riesco a trovarne un senso.  
> Tentativo per la Odu. Quindi non mi picchiate, non intendevo davvero produrre questa cosa.  
> 

Sasuke era il tipo da rimanere sdraiato per ore su uno dei suoi ricchi divani ad ascoltare musica classica, o infilare il naso in uno di quegli enormi tomi sull’economia che popolavano la sua fredda casa.  
Ed era tipo da farlo senza passione, solo con un vago interesse, solo perché aveva deciso che era a quello che avrebbe dato la propria attenzione, per quel pomeriggio.  
Suigetsu se lo ricordava anche da ragazzino, e storgeva il naso alla vista di cos’era diventato, a cos’aveva deciso di prestare attenzione – in fin dei conti, storgeva in naso anche a quello che Sasuke Uchiha era sempre stato.  
   
Erano ormai passati i tempi in cui Itachi andava a trovare Kisame, in quel quartiere un po’ squallido in cui anche Suigetsu e suo fratello Mangetsu vivevano.  
C’era lo spazio e il tempo di correre per strada e d’infiltrarsi nei cortili privati dei loro vicini, allora. Seguire silenziosamente Mangetsu, Kisame o gli altri ‘Spadaccini della Nebbia’ nelle loro scorribande, ridacchiare in silenzio alla vista di scherzi un po’ crudeli d’opera sua alla loro padrona di casa, e via dicendo.  
Sembrava fosse passato poco tempo da quando Kisame aveva deciso di far conoscere il piccolo Suigetsu a quel ragazzino amorfo e imbronciato che stava sempre all’ombra di Itachi.  
“È un ragazzino adorabile1, vivace e sveglio.” Aveva spiegato a Itachi con un ghigno. “Ma quando non c’è in giro Mangetsu se ne sta spesso da solo, e ai ragazzi serve una compagnia. E poi non puoi portarti sempre dietro quello scricciolo, e a lui servirebbe conoscere qualcuno della sua età.”  
Gli occhi di Itachi l’avevano osservato intensamente, mentre come suo solito la sua espressione non subiva mutamenti.  
“Sono d’accordo.”  
Kisame ghignò ancora. Fin da subito era stato certo del fatto che Itachi avrebbe acconsentito. Quando era in ballo il benessere di suo fratello, era disposto a qualsiasi cosa.  
Itachi aveva un cervello geniale, unito ad un autocontrollo profondo ed un affetto smisurato per il fratello. Il tutto pareva stare a stento in quella figura dal cipiglio deciso ma dalla corporatura assai fragile.  
Era impossibile trovarsi di fronte a Itachi Uchiha e non avvertire una sorta di reverenza nei suoi riguardi, nonostante la fragilità che sembravano emanare le sue ossa.  
Era questo che affascinava Kisame, che si teneva Itachi Uchiha a nodo piuttosto stretto.  
   
“Suigetsu, vieni qui!” L’aveva chiamato un giorno il gigante dalla pelle bluastra, mentre stava giocando con un paio di altri scavezzacolli sul marciapiede.  
“Lui è Sasuke. È il fratello minore di Itachi, prova a diventargli amico.”  
Quelle frasi fatte e da giapponese formale stavano veramente male in bocca al suo senpai Kisame, ma Suigetsu accettò la situazione di buon grado, visto che a dargli quell’ordine era stato qualcuno che ammirava molto.  
Dopo una breve occhiata, Kisame e Itachi se ne andarono per la loro strada, lasciando i due ragazzini a guardarsi.  
Suigetsu mantenne il sopracciglio destro ben innalzato rispetto a quello sinistro per una buona manciata di minuti, finché non lasciò scorrere la sua parlantina.  
“Proprio un bel mocciosetto, sei!”  
E allora Sasuke Uchiha, da bambinetto amorfo e senza espressione se non una leggera insoddisfazione che gli si leggeva nelle occhiaie, fece un sorrisino sarcastico che infastidì Suigetsu e mise su un’espressione profondamente strafottente che lo irritò ancora di più.  
“Cos’era, un complimento?”  
   
Da allora, ogni volta che Itachi veniva al quartiere per parlare con Kisame, Sasuke e Suigetsu si ritrovavano davanti alla casa di Kisame, come se fosse un appuntamento, per poi partire per le stradine e i parchi della zona.  
Il più delle volte Sasuke si limitava a seguire il gruppo di teppisti di Suigetsu di qua e di là, mostrando la sua disapprovazione e di tanto in tanto la sua superiorità, che si palesava nella sua capacità a fare quella o quell’altra cosa, e godendo delle loro espressioni infuriate.  
Suigetsu aveva scoperto che Sasuke era definibile generalmente come uno stronzetto, un ragazzino arrogante come pochi, con una certa abilità a comandare e a farsi riconoscere come capo di un gruppo, ma con nessun interesse a diventarlo. Trattava gli altri con sufficienza e distacco, come se la sua persona e la sua carne fossero di tutt’altro materiale.  
Suigetsu avrebbe voluto poterlo vedere come un idiota a cui non dare la minima importanza, ma la verità era che quel ragazzino gli interessava parecchio, e per motivi a lui del tutto sconosciuti.  
Così tentava spesso di farlo infuriare, o anche solo irritare, per puro divertimento personale. Il fatto che non fosse facile gli faceva venire ancora più voglia di riprovare.  
Ci riuscì appieno solo una volta, quando si trovavano da soli su un marciapiede lontano da casa, verso sera.  
“Kisame-senpai si fa tuo fratello.”  
Allora, per un attimo, si era creato un improvviso mutamento nel corpo di Sasuke, che tuttavia si riprese subito, ricreando la sua maschera annoiata.  
“Non è vero.”  
Suigetsu per un attimo ebbe il timore che anche questa volta avrebbe vinto Sasuke, ma non si diede per vinto e con un ghigno ripartì alla carica.  
“Sì, invece. L’ho visto io mentre se lo fotteva, in camera sua.”  
E per una volta, quella era la verità. Seppure quello in cui vivevano fosse un quartiere piuttosto malfamato, era abitudine tenere la porta della propria casa aperta, soprattutto tra i membri degli Spadaccini, che erano soliti andare e venire da casa di uno e dell’altro senza tante cerimonie. Quindi, quando gli era servito un piccolo pugale che Mangetsu aveva lasciato a casa di Kisame, Suigetsu non aveva esitato a correre in casa del proprio senpai per prenderlo. Poi aveva sentito dei rumori provenire dalla camera di Kisame, che si trovava proprio accanto al salotto in cui c’era il pugnale. Lui e Itachi non si erano accorti di nulla.  
Suigetsu ghignò. “Tuo fratelo gemeva. E la cosa sembrava piacergli anche parecchio.”  
Sasuke aveva ormai abbandonato ogni autocontrollo ed ora aveva incastonato gli occhi neri nei suoi. Occhi che vibravano di rabbia e di umiliazione.  
Suigetsu rimase a guardarlo quasi affascinato. Sapeva che tra Sasuke e il fratello ci fosse un legame fin troppo stretto, che Itachi era l’unico che il giovane Uchiha guardava con profonda ammirazione e grande affetto, ma non avrebbe mai pensato di poter innescare una reazione del genere.  
“Tu menti!”  
“E invece no. E lo sai anche tu.” Disse Suigetsu, alzando le braccia con finta noncuranza, guardandolo con un occhio solo.  
Sasuke gli fu addosso in una manciata di secondi. Si picchiarono a lungo, con rabbia, sfogando tutto ciò che covava dentro di loro da anni, un decennio.  
“Bastardo!”  
Suigetsu rimase a terra sull’asfalto, dopo lo scontro, sfinito ma non sconfitto, mentre Sasuke si rialzava e con una manica si puliva il sangue sul mento. Aveva ancora lo sguardo pieno di rabbia, ma quando si girò, e cominciò ad allontanarsi dal luogo dello scontro, leggermente zoppicante, a Suigetsu sembrò diventare sempre più piccolo, e appena appena miserabile.  
Si alzò anche lui e si diresse nella direzione opposta, verso casa.  
   
Dopo quell’episodio, Sasuke non si fece più rivedere. Itachi continuò ad andare a casa di Kisame per qualche tempo, ma poi anche quell’abitudine finì, e nessun Uchiha fu più visto in quel quartiere.  
A Suigetsu, un giorno, venne raccontato da Mangetsu quello che aveva sempre saputo: che i genitori di Itachi e Sasuke erano morti in un’incidente anni prima, che il geniale e promettente fratello maggiore – Itachi – aveva deciso di lasciare gli studi per tirare su il fratellino, che Sasuke aveva sempre adorato – e allo stesso tempo odiato, per la posizione in cui lo aveva messo e per le sue abilità – Itachi, e che lui veniva spesso a trovare Kisame per discutere di certi lavoretti da fare per la malavita che lo aiutavano ad arrotondare lo stipendio.  
“Kisame-senpai si faceva Itachi-san.” Pronunciò Suigetsu, come se fosse l’unica verità a cui aggrapparsi.  
Suo fratello rise.  
“Probabile, probabile!”  
   
Suigetsu era davvero un ragazzo ‘allegro’, dal sarcasmo pronto e la parlantina facile, che sapeva cavarsela in ogni occasione.  
Quindi se la cavò discretamente per diversi anni, finché Sasuke non venne a tirarlo fuori dalla stessa trappola in cui si era ficcato lui un paio d’anni prima, chiamata ‘Orochimaru’.  
Tirò su la serranda del garage in cui si stava bellamente fumando una sigaretta e parlò nell’unico modo che conosceva: comandando senza darsi neanche tanto l’aria di starlo facendo.  
“Vieni. Mi servi per un certo tipo di lavoro.”  
Le pupille di Suigetsu si erano allargate a dismisura.  
“Sasuke! Ma sei impazzito?”  
Sasuke continuò a guardarlo come se si stesse domandando che problema mai avesse.  
“… E Orochimaru? Ho un conto in sospeso con lui, come pensi-”  
“Tutto fatto. Allora, vieni?”  
Suigetsu non aveva idea del perché quel decelebrato di Sasuke si fosse messo in testa di ritrovare lui e di volerlo per un qualche ‘lavoro’ indefinito. Era folle. Forse voleva avere con sé una parte del passato? Fargliela pagare in qualche modo? No, questo non era da lui.  
Mise da parte le teorie e sorrise, sorrise nel modo più soddisfatto che potè, raggiungendo l’altro all’entrata del garage.  
“Certo. Da dove incominciamo?”  
   
Alla fine, Sasuke lo aveva reso il suo vice. Un impiegato, per la miseria!  
Fattosi forza di avere il cognome di una famiglia importante – gli Uchiha erano stati piuttosto stimati e ricchi, prima di perdere tutto e prima dell’incidente del padre famiglia e della consorte –, Sasuke era ora a capo di una grande azienda, e mirava a distruggere parecchie delle imprese che avevano portato al fallimento dell’impresa degli Uchiha, tanti anni prima.  
Praticamente Sasuke mirava a fare uso dell’abilità di Suigetsu a non lasciare al nemico vie di scampo ed alla sua ferocia. Il dato assurdo era che nessuna delle aziende che non erano state direttamente colpevoli del crollo finanziario dei genitori di Sasuke fu davvero messa completamente in ginocchio; Sasuke gli proibiva di finire gli avversari ‘innocenti’.  
Suigetsu imparò in fretta quel poco che gli serviva sapere sul mestiere, e diventò un vice sempre più utile.  
Al fianco di Sasuke si erano uniti anche altri due, più esperti in quanto strategie di marketing: Juugo e Karin, e insieme quei quattro sembravano un aggromerato di gente che davvero aveva qualcosa che non andava nel cervello.  
Per qualche malsana volontà del destino, l’azienda andò avanti anni, e poi ancora anni. E continuò ad andare finché i colpevoli della disgrazia degli Uchiha non furono distrutti, uno ad uno, e Sasuke quasi impazzì durante l’azione.  
   
Ora Sasuke si era ripreso, e si concedeva ore di ozio, in quella sua grande casa che nulla diceva di lui se non nell’eleganza; ore passate ad ascoltare Chopin ed a leggere libri che lo istruivano a come diventare ancora più abile nel suo lavoro, a come avere il controllo del mercato ancora più facilmente.  
Suigetsu sapeva che in realtà ben poco di quello gli interessava ancora. E poiché desiderava che Sasuke ponesse la sua sacrosanta attenzione su di lui, e poiché desiderava saperlo, glielo chiese.  
“Che fine ha fatto tuo fratello?”  
Sasuke gli rivolse una delle sue rare espressioni in cui mostrava davvero di prestare attenzione a qualcuno.  
“Morto.” Una sola parola, pronunciata con una certa inflessione, poteva esprimere incredibile sofferenza, se chi l’ascoltava conosceva chi l’aveva sputata fuori.  
Sasuke si riprese, e ricominciò a sfogliare il libro che aveva davanti.  
“Il tuo?”  
Quello era l’unico argomento in cui entrambi si potevano dire veramente vulnerabili.  
“Morto.” Suigetsu alzò le mani come aveva fatto tanti anni prima, con fare leggero. “La roba che tirava su non gli faceva un gran bene.”  
Sasuke annuì.  
Tra Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo, lui solo viveva con Sasuke. E lui solo ne condivideva il letto, e la doccia, e qualsiasi cosa fosse disponibile al momento del ‘bisogno’.  
Sasuke era una specie di gatto nero viziato: incredibilmente difficile da analizzare, quasi impossibile essere sicuri di essergli amico, ma Suigetsu era più che sicuro di essere riuscito a penetrare in qualche modo il suo spirito, ad essere parte della sua attenzione, parte delle persone a cui dava importanza.  
Ed essere riuscito a far parte dei pochi che lo conoscevano.  
“Tu non sei soddisfatto di startene qui a poltrire dopo che la tua vendetta è stata compiuta.” Fece Suigetsu con un ghigno convinto.  
Sasuke lo guardò.  
Era così. Non c’era molto altro da dire.  
Suigetsu raggiunse il coinquilino sul divano, poggiando il suo peso senza troppe cerimonie sul corpo dell’altro.  
“Quindi, che si fa ora?”  
“Si vedrà.” Nel tono normalmente apatico di Sasuke c’era tutto un alone di entusiasmo e soddisfazione, un mondo di possibilità da scoprire.  
Sasuke si concesse un mezzo sorriso davanti a Suigetsu, ed era un mezzo sorriso pieno, che prendeva anche gli occhi e li faceva brillare di una strana luce.  
Suigetsu lo continuò ad osservare febbrilmente, finché il sorriso cominciò a perdere la sua intensità e Suigetsu decise d’impegnare le labbra del coinquilino in modo più produttivo.  
 _Si vedrà, si vedrà…_  


**Author's Note:**

> 1: Kisame definisce davvero Suigetsu un “ragazzino adorabile che sorride spesso”, nel manga. XD Quindi eccoti un paio di “Suigetsu adorabili” per te, cara Odu: 3, 2, 1… [Suigetsu](http://24.media.tumblr.com/6a794d56f1d3f22554a6edc3681ba2cc/tumblr_mfft3aY6RU1rjexu0o1_500.jpg) [e](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lyx3h3tJ0i1qe9djco1_500.png) [Kisame](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs17/f/2007/133/2/c/cute_suigetsu_by_TenshiSmile.jpg), signori! ~~[E Kisame e Itachi che vanno a pesca.](http://31.media.tumblr.com/a76b3134e677e00989a9841656c7106c/tumblr_mr0zigzGCL1s2442ho1_500.png)~~  
>   
>  Buon compleanno, mia cara Odu.


End file.
